A general digital broadcasting transmission system provides various transmission formats since it can select various transmission modes, modulation levels, layer modulation, and error correction codes. In this instance, since a transmission mode, a modulation level, layer modulation, and error correction codes can be selected for a random radio frequency (RF) channel, a different mode, a modulation level, layer modulation, and error correction codes can be selected depending on the RF channel.
However, since all the transmission frames that are transmitted through a random RF channel commonly use the transmission mode, modulation level, layer modulation, and error correction codes that are determined according to the corresponding RF channel, the transmission frames of the corresponding RF channel problematically have transmission formats that are the same with respect to time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.